Oczy koloru Avady
by Drarryfun
Summary: One shot o miłości i cierpieniu.


**Oczy koloru Avady**

Draco Malfoy siedział i wspominał. W ręku trzymał list, który dostał dokładnie trzy lata temu. Co roku wyciągał ten pergamin, czytał go i pogrążał się we wspomnieniach.

Te zielone oczy i niesamowity uśmiech prześladowały go co roku. Właśnie w dzień jego śmierci. Śmierci, która wybawiła świat czarodziejów od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Największego manipulatora i zła tego stulecia. Mimo tego, że był postrzegany jako nadzieja Jasnej Strony, miał na swoim koncie gorsze rzeczy niż sam Voldemort.

Ponownie, z bólem w sercu i łzami w kącikach oczu, spojrzał na kształtne litery układające się w słowa a te w zdania, które tak bardzo wwiercały się w duszę. Teraz mógłby nawet powiedzieć ten list z pamięci.

Co roku przypominał sobie ich pierwszą normalną rozmowę, ich pierwszy pocałunek. Było to w Hogwarcie w piątej klasie.

„_Draco spacerował po mało uczęszczanej części zamku. Chciał odciąć się od wszystkich i wszystkiego. Właśnie dotarł pod łazienkę dziewcząt, w której urzędowała Jęcząca Marta. Westchnął i już miał się odwrócić, ale jakiś impuls skłonił go do tego, żeby wszedł do pomieszczenia. Powoli uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Obraz jaki zobaczył zmroził go. Na środku pomieszczenia ziała ogromna dziura. Normalnie w tym miejscu stały umywalki, które teraz były odsunięte pod ściany._

_Draco z wahaniem podszedł na krawędź i spojrzał w dół. W ręku trzymał różdżkę. Na wszelki wypadek. Nagle usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Podskoczył wystraszony. Odwrócił się, a przed sobą zobaczył Pottera. Zrobił krok do tyłu zapominając o tym, że stał na krawędzi. Jak kamień runął w dół. Zdołał tylko zamknąć oczy i zacisnąć zęby._

_Wylądował na tyłku. Bał się otworzyć oczy. Zrobił to dopiero, kiedy poczuł obok siebie powiew powietrza. Uchylił jedną powiekę, a potem drugą. Zaczął zawzięcie mrugać. Powoli jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do ciemności. Z ociąganiem stanął na nogi i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie dookoła na ziemi leżały szkielety małych i większych zwierząt. Tym razem nie wytrzymał i krzyknął. Obok siebie usłyszał parsknięcie i spojrzał w tamtą stronę z rządzą mordu w oczach._

_- Potter - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby._

_- Malfoy - odparł tamten i skierował się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku._

_- Ej! - krzyknął Draco i podążył za nim._

_- Czego chcesz? - warknął Gryfon nie zatrzymując się jednak._

_- Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić! _

_- Dlaczego nie mogę? - spytał Harry, a Draco stwierdził, że faktycznie to było głupie._

_- Bo… bo coś może mnie zaatakować! I ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialny, bo otworzyłeś Komnatę Tajemnic! - mówił Draco pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. Nawet nie wiedział, czy ma racje, ale po spięciu się Pottera z satysfakcją domyślił się, że to prawda._

_- Bazyliszek nie żyje. Chcesz go zobaczyć? - spytał Potter tonem jakby proponował przejście się po mieście i poszukanie stoiska z lodami._

_- Oszalałeś?! - wydarł się Malfoy, co zabrzmiało nieco histerycznie._

_Harry westchnął, zatrzymał się i odwrócił się w stronę swojego wroga._

_- Malfoy. Sam tu wpadłeś. To twój problem, co chcesz tu robić. Ja mam zamiar spędzić tu cały dzień, więc albo będziesz skazany na moje towarzystwo i idziesz ze mną bez dyskusji, albo zostajesz i czekasz, aż wrócę._

_- Ja chcę stąd wyjść - zażądał Draco zakładając ręce na piersi._

_- Mam tylko jedną miotłę, więc jeżeli nie masz drugiej, to będzie drobny problem - powiedział Harry i ponownie zaczął gdzieś iść._

_Malfoy mamrotał przekleństwa pod nosem nieźle wkurzony i podążył za Potterem. Skrzywił się lekko słysząc chrzęszczące mu pod butami szkielety. Przyspieszył lekko, żeby nie zostawać z tyłu i chwilę później zrównał się z wrogiem. Tak zapatrzył się w sufit, że dopiero kiedy o coś się otarł, zobaczył obok czego idą._

_- Aaaaa! - krzyknął i stanął po drugiej stronie Pottera zasłaniając się nim jak tarczą._

_- Malfoy, to tylko skóra węża - westchnął Potter rozdrażniony i skierował się w stronę ściany._

_Draco wyprostował się jak na arystokratę przystało i nie dał po sobie poznać, że się boi. Żeby udowodnić to samemu sobie, podszedł do skóry i dotknął ją palcem. Nic się nie stało. Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą. _

_- Malfoy, chcesz tu zostać, czy nie? - usłyszał warknięcie i podążył za głosem Pottera._

_Stanął obok niego i zapatrzył się na płaskorzeźbę przedstawiającą węże jakby wychodzące z jednego miejsca na ścianie._

_- __Otwórz się__ - powiedział Potter w wężomowie. _

_Draco lekko się wzdrygnął słysząc syk. Miał wrażenie, jakby Gryfon szczuł tego węża. Kiedy zobaczył, jak jeden wąż sunie po ścianie i tworzy coś na kształt koła, a inne węże przesuwają się, żeby go przepuścić, otworzył szeroko oczy._

_Nie zauważył zadowolonego uśmieszku Pottera, który ukazał się na jego twarzy. \_

_- Ej, Malfoy! - krzyknął Harry stojąc po drugiej stronie ściany zwracając na siebie uwagę Ślizgona._

_- No już, idę - mruknął Draco i podążył za Harrym._

_Znalazł się w obszernym pomieszczeniu. Na jego środku, dokładnie na wprost od przejścia ciągnęła się droga pomiędzy wodą. Z niej natomiast wystawały posągi w kształcie głowy węży. Słyszał ciche plaśnięcia swoich butów, które rozchlapywały kałuże znajdujące się na jego drodze. Dopiero po chwili skoncentrował swój wzrok na ciele węża leżącym na krawędzi sadzawki tuż przed wielką ścianą, w której była wykuta podobizna Salazara._

_- Wow - szepnął Draco, żeby nie zmącić ciszy w pomieszczeniu._

_Z wahaniem podszedł do Bazyliszka._

_- Nie żyje - powiedział Potter, jakby chciał go pocieszyć._

_- Widzę - odparł Ślizgon. - Normalnie chyba nie leżał by na grzbiecie._

_- Kto go tam wie. - Wzruszył ramionami Harry i skierował się w lewo._

_- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał Draco nie chcą zostawać sam na sam z ogromnym ciałem Bazyliszka, które, pomimo iż przeleżało tutaj trzy lata, nie miało zamiaru się rozłożyć._

_- Do komnat Salazara. Jeżeli nie chcesz tu zostać sam, bo boisz się Bazyliszka, to choć - odparł Harry i zniknął z pola widzenia Maloy'a._

_- Ślizgoni nie boją się węży - powiedział hardo Draco, ale poszedł w kierunku, gdzie zniknął Harry. - My po prostu nie przepadamy, kiedy mamy zostać sami w nieznanym miejscu - dodał i usłyszał śmiech. _

_Warknął cicho, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Chwilę później zobaczył drzwi, za którymi, jak podejrzewał, miał zniknąć Harry._

_Znalazł się w całkiem przytulnym pomieszczeniu. Po lewej stało biurko zasłane pergaminami, przy ścianach, po obu stronach biurka były półki od ziemi do sufitu zawalone książkami, a naprzeciwko biurka, po prawej stronie od drzwi, w których aktualnie stał Draco, były kolejne drzwi. Te jednak były otwarte i Malfoy mógł zobaczyć poduszki leżące wszędzie na podłodze i kilka książek. Podszedł do nich i stanął w progu. Pod przeciwległą ścianą stała kanapa z czarnej skóry. Przed nią, rozwalony na poduszkach leżał Złoty Chłopiec, a w rękach trzymał książkę. Na okładce nie było tytułu, ale wyglądała na bardzo starą._

_- Będziesz tak stać w przejściu, czy może usiądziesz? - usłyszał znudzony głos Pottera._

_Draco zrobił kilka kroków i usiadł opierając się o poduszki. Musiał stwierdzić, że było mu bardzo wygodnie._

_- Czego szukałeś w tej łazience? - zaczął Harry odkładając książkę na bok._

_Malfoy spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu i zorientował się, że Potter nie ma okularów._

_- Czemu nie masz okularów?_

_- Bo ich nie potrzebuję? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie._

_No faktycznie - pomyślał Draco. - To było idiotyczne pytanie._

_- Powtórzę. Czego szukałeś w łazience?_

_- Chodziłem po zamku i tak jakoś samo wyszło - wzruszył ramionami._

_Zauważył za zdziwieniem, że nie ma ochoty szydzić, wyśmiewać ani walczyć z Potterem. Chciał z nim normalnie porozmawiać jak człowiek z człowiekiem. Bez niedomówień, krzywych spojrzeń, ironicznych uśmieszków. Pierwszy raz w życiu chciał opuścić maskę i być sobą choć przez chwilę. Chciał wyzbyć się uprzedzeń. Poczuł też, że nie jest wściekły na Pottera. Nie czuje już nienawiści. Oczywiście jeszcze go nie lubił, ale też nie nienawidził. To było coś pomiędzy. Coś jak zawieszenie broni._

_- A właściwie, to po co tu przyszedłeś? - spytał Draco zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze się tego nie dowiedział._

_- Szukam czegoś - rzekł wymijająco Potter, sięgnął po książkę i schował się za nią._

_- Czego? - drążył Ślizgon._

_- Nie twoja sprawa - powiedział Gryfon._

_- Ale skoro też tu jestem i mam czekać na ciebie, to mógłbym ci pomóc._

_- Malfoy i pomoc. - Harry zaczął wachlować się rękę na chwilę odkładając książkę na bok. - Merlinie nie wierzę. Wyobrażałbym sobie taką sytuację w momencie, kiedy chciałbym popełnić samobójstwo - dodał kwaśno._

_- Ale mi zależy na tym, żeby jak najszybciej sobie stąd iść - jęknął Ślizgon._

_- Wiedziałem, że to nie jest bezinteresowne. - Złoty Chłopiec wymierzył swój oskarżycielski palec w Dracona._

_- Ślizgoni nigdy nie działają bezinteresownie._

_- No tak. Zapomniałem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jak chcesz, to szukaj jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o drzewie genealogicznym Salazara._

_Więc Draco zabrał się za szukanie. Po kolei brał książki, przeglądał strona po stronie i odkładał._

_- Książki się skończyły - jęknął i opadł na poduszki._

_- Wiem, ale znalazłem - pochwalił się Harry i położył na środku pergamin, na którym było pełno nazwisk i linii prowadzących od jednej osoby do drugiej._

_- A teraz? Czego szukasz? - spytał Draco pochylając się nad pergaminem._

_- Własnego nazwiska - uśmiechnął się Potter widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Malfoy'a._

_Po paru minutach poszukiwań znaleźli nazwisko Potter na samym dole kartki._

_Gryfon przyłożył palec do swojego nazwiska, a linia od niego odchodząca rozjarzyła się na zielono. Powoli powiódł palcem po świecącej się kresce aż do dwóch nazwisk. Lili Evans i Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_- Czarny Pan jest twoim ojcem? - zapytał Draco w szoku._

_- Na to wychodzi - wyszeptał Harry i odsunął rękę od pergaminu, który od razu zgasł._

_- No to nieźle. Ale dlaczego wyglądasz jak Potter?_

_- Zaklęcie adopcyjne - powiedział krótko Harry._

_- Podejrzewam, że twoja matka o tym wiedziała, ale udawała, że to dziecko Pottera. Więc jak ty się dowiedziałeś, że on nie był twoim ojcem._

_- Dostałem list - powiedział tak cicho, że Draco musiał się pochylić, by cokolwiek usłyszeć. - W wakacje. Od matki. Był zaczarowany tak, bym dostał go dopiero po skończeniu piętnastu lat. Wszystko w nim wyjaśniła. Nawet to, jak działają drzewa genealogiczne czarodziei. Nie powiedziała, kto jest moim ojcem. A ja wiedząc, że jestem wężousty domyśliłem się, że odziedziczyłem to po Salazarze. Miałem nadzieję, że jest jeszcze ktoś z tego rodu, ale Voldemort jest jedyny. I on ją zabił. Kobietę, z którą miał dziecko i je później chciał zabić._

_- Ale nie wiedział o tobie, prawda? - zapytał spokojnym głosem Draco._

_Nie wiedzieć skąd, chciał pocieszyć i uspokoić Gryfona, którego nienawidził tyle lat. Delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia._

_- Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał Harry patrząc w oczy Draconowi._

_- Bo… Bo już cię nie nienawidzę - przyznał i spuścił głowę._

_Siedzieli tak w ciszy nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć._

_Harry sięgnął przed siebie i złapał Dracona za brodę. Podniósł jego twarz do góry i pochylił się do przodu. Zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przed nim i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Istnieli tylko oni. Zieleń Avady przeciwko błękitowi nieba._

_- Też cię nie nienawidzę, Draco - powiedział Harry cicho._

_Malfoy, po usłyszeniu swojego imienia opuszczającego usta Pottera nie mógł się powstrzymać i złączył ich usta. Najpierw nieśmiało, a potem z większą gorliwością i pasją odkrywali się nawzajem. Pięć długich minut później oderwali się od siebie. Oddychali głęboko, a na twarzach zagościły uśmiechy._

_- To było… - zaczął Draco, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu skończyć przyciągając go do siebie. _

_Malfoy jednak stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu przygważdżając Pottera do podłogi. Żadnemu z nich to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Zatracili się w sobie. Nie istniało nic innego."_

Poczuł jak łza spływa mu po policzku. Jedna jedyna łza oznaczająca tę osobę, która sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwy.

„_Siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń, który aktualnie przybrał kształt biura. Było tu biurko, dwa wygodne fotele, półki z książkami i barek._

_- Choć mi pomóż! - krzyknął Harry._

_- No już. Dziś chcesz do niego pisać? - spytał Draco siadając obok swojego chłopaka._

_Od dnia, kiedy znaleźli drzewo genealogiczne minął tydzień. Od tamtego czasu też byli parą, ukrywali to jednak w obawie przed reakcją przyjaciół._

_- Mhmm… - przytaknął Gryfon trzymając w zębach końcówkę pióra._

_- I co zamierzasz napisać? Cześć papciu?- zażartował._

_- To nie byłby taki zły pomysł._

_Pochylił się i zamoczył końcówkę w atramencie._

_Cześć Tato_

_Nie, to nie jest żaden żart ani pułapka. Dołączam do tego listu Twoje drzewo genealogiczne, byś mógł je sobie dokładnie obejrzeć. Nie wiem jakim cudem jest to możliwe, ale tak. Jesteś moim ojcem. Też nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolony. Żyję z myślą, że jesteś tym, który zabił mi matkę i chciał zabić mnie, a pewnego dnia dostaję list od rodzicielki, w której wychodzi na jaw, że puszczała się na lewo i prawo i jedyne, co wie to to, że James Potter nie jest moim ojcem. Domyśliłem, że skoro jestem wężousty jak Ty, to musi być to któryś z jego potomków. I tak wpadłem na drzewo genealogiczne, które jasno dowodzi, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Możesz ten pergamin sprawdzać na tysiąc sposobów, ale wcale go nie zaczarowałem. Myślę też, że wiem dlaczego nie mogłeś mnie zabić. Po prostu Twoja magia nie chciała zabić Twojego syna. Przemyśl to dobrze._

_Harry Potter_

_Draco objął Harry'ego i trwali tak złączeni._

_- Muszę to wysłać - odezwał się w końcu Potter._

_- Dobrze, ale puścimy to zwykłą sową. Twoja Hedwiga jest zbyt rozpoznawalna._

_Harry przytaknął."_

Malfoy doskonale pamiętał, że czekali na odpowiedź trzy dni. W międzyczasie dostał sowę od ojca, że niewiadomo dlaczego, po otrzymaniu jakiegoś listu, Czarny Pan był tak wściekły, że wszystkie okna w Zamku pękły. Następnego dnia, kiedy Śmierciożercy się pojawili wydawał on właśnie dyspozycje Skrzatom, że mają przygotować pokój w jego prywatnym skrzydle. Tam, gdzie nikt oprócz niego i Skrzatów, nie ma wstępu.

Trzeciego dnia Harry otrzymał odpowiedź.

„_Witaj Synu_

_Nie powiem, że mnie nie zaskoczyłeś, bo to nie prawda. Byłem szczerze zdziwiony patrząc na drzewo genealogiczne, ale wiem, że one nie kłamią. Nie da się też ich zmanipulować. Nie mam pojęcia nawet od czego zacząć. Może od tego, że przyjdziesz do mnie i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy? Listowo będzie trudno. Zegarek, który jest dołączony do listu to świstoklik. Przeniesie cię do mnie. Czekam na ciebie o dziesiątej wieczór._

_Lord Voldemort"_

Blondyn pamiętał tę nadzieję w oczach chłopaka. Nie miał serca mówić mu, jak bardzo może się mylić. Wydarzenia kilku następnych dni były tak zwariowane, że Draco nie potrafił rozróżnić poszczególnych dni.

Pamiętał, że Harry deportował się za pomocą świstoklika do Zamku Voldemorta. Ślizgon czekał na niego kilka godzin, kiedy w końcu zmęczony zasnął. Obudził go trzask aportacji, a na środku pokoju stał uśmiechnięty Potter.

Ponad godzinę opowiadał mu całą rozmowę. Powiedział, że Tom wcale nie chciał zabijać jego mamy, że kazał jej się odsunąć, ale ona nie chciała. Że on ją kochał, ale musiał to zrobić. Nigdy jednak nie dowiedział się, że ona odwzajemniała jego uczucie. Że jak go nie zabił, to zastanawiał się, co mogło być tego przyczyną. Nie brał pod uwagę tego, że mógł być jego ojcem.

Ślizgon pamiętał także kilka zdań wypowiedzianych przez Harry'ego

„_Dumbledore o wszystkim wiedział. Jest manipulatorem i idzie po trupach do celu. To on namówił Glizdogona do zdrady miejsca zamieszkania Lili. On chciał, żebym umarł."_

Niedługo później Harry zaczął się zmieniać. Przyjął nazwisko ojca, a Dumbledore prawie padł na zawał. Ze wszystkich sił chciał Harry'ego wyrzucić ze szkoły, ale nie miał żadnych dowodów przeciwko niemu. Dzięki przyjęciu nazwiska, zaklęcie adopcyjne Pottera przestało działać i Gryfon szybko urósł, włosy mu pociemniały, oczy miały jeszcze bardziej zieloną barwę. Rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się i nabrały regularności, co było cechą arystokratów. Także Tom wziął się za jego wychowanie. Wpajał mu etykietę, uczył myśleć i zachowywać się w towarzystwie. Pomagał mu panować nad emocjami i podrzucał mu książki, z których uczył się czarów.

Nim oboje się spostrzegli był maj, a niedługo miały być egzaminy. Oczywiście Draco uczył się razem z Harrym najczęściej w Komnacie Tajemnic. Było tam dużo miejsca i było to miejsce niewykrywalne przez nikogo.

Egzaminy zdali śpiewająco, a wakacje mieli spędzić razem. Niestety Dumbledore, jakby coś przeczuwając kazał Harry'emu, ze względu na jego bezpieczeństwo, zostać na wakacje w Hogwarcie.

Najbardziej wkurzył się Lord. Harry dostał wtedy od niego długi list, a czytając go nie mógł opanować śmiechu. Pomimo wszelkich przeciwności, dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu roku, Harry pojawił się w Zamku. Wtedy też odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie Śmierciożerców, na którym to zostało ogłoszone, że Voldemort ma syna, jest nim Harry oraz to, że jest on prawą ręką Czarnego Pana i nikt nie ma prawa go tknąć.

Jakiś czas później dostali Proroka, a w nim, na pierwszej stronie, informacja o porwaniu Harry'ego. Cały czarodziejski świat pogrążył się w chaosie. Biedny Dumbledore nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. Chyba właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz pokazał pazurki. Ogłosił Gryfona zdrajcą i zdradził, że jest on synem Voldemorta. I zamiast akcji poszukiwawczej Złotego Chłopca, została zorganizowana akcja odnalezienia i złapania syna Voldemorta. Na pytania dziennikarzy skąd Albus to wie, odpowiadał tajemniczo: Mam swoje źródła.

Harry na stałe zamieszkał w Zamku, Draco rzucił szkołę i został Śmierciożercą.

Żyli spokojnie na zamku przez dwa lata. Pewnego dnia jednak wydarzyła się rzecz, która tlyko pomogła im. Nie musieli już ukrywać, że są razem. Draco uśmiechnął się mimowolnie kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Lord zareagował na to, że on i Harry są razem. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale nie był, o dziwo, temu przeciwny. Lucjusz za to się wściekł. Ogólnie chodziło o to, że Draco nic mu nie powiedział… Lekko popędzani przez Czarnego Pana i Lucjusza wzięli ślub w wieku osiemnastu lat. Żyło im się doskonale na Zamku Lorda. Był on na tyle duży, że mogli się w nim schować i nikt by ich nie znalazł. Aż w końcu nadszedł czas ostatecznej bitwy.

Dokładnie trzy lata temu, na błoniach Hogwartu stanęły dwie armie.

Dumbledore i Lord naprzeciwko siebie. Harry oczywiście po jego prawicy. Draco został siłą przywiązany w Zamku do łóżka i przeklinał swojego męża za to.

Malfoy nie wiedział jak dokładnie przebiegała walka, ale z opowiadań wiedział, że w pewnym momencie Harry stanął naprzeciwko dyrektora. Walczyli jak równy z równym. Potter jakiś czas temu wynalazł zaklęcie wiążące dusze. Wykorzystał je teraz. W momencie, kiedy dyrektor zabił go używając podstępu, sam zginął.

Voldemort popadł w depresję i przez długi czas nie mógł wybaczyć sobie, że nie pomógł synowi.

A Draco dostał list.

List, który trzymał w ręce co roku i którego treść znał na pamięć. List, którego nie chciałby dostać. List, który porusza te struny jego duszy, które myślał, że są już zardzewiałe i nie do ruszenia.

Drogi Draco

Kocham Cię ponad życie. Jeżeli czytasz ten list, to pewnie już nie żyję. Nie pozwól mojemu ojcu się załamać. Tak miało być.

Zawsze będę Cię strzegł. Będę Twoim aniołem stróżem. Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, pójdę i ja. Na zawsze w Twoim sercu. Mam nadzieję, że spełnisz wszelkie swoje marzenia i będziesz żył jak uważasz za słuszne. Obiecałem Ci zestarzeć się z Tobą. Przepraszam, że złamałem tę obietnicę. Bardzo rzadko mi się to zdarza.

Wszyscy mówią, że w chwili śmierci, całe życie przelatuje Ci przed oczami. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale przekonam się. Szkoda, że nie będę mógł się tym z Tobą podzielić. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że przed śmiercią zobaczę Ciebie. Bo Ty byłeś całym moim życiem. Pokazałeś mi, co to znaczy kochać i być kochanym.

Kocham Cię Draconie Malfoy'u. Mógłbym to powtarzać godzinami, szkoda tylko, że nie będzie mi to dane.

Wybacz mi także to, że Cię związałem i zostawiłem w Zamku. Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na strach o Ciebie. Jesteś wszystkim co miałem.

Kocham Cię. Nawet po śmierci moje uczucie się nie zmieni. Zawsze będę z Tobą.

Twój na zawsze Harry.

Draco po raz kolejny przeczytał list. Zawsze ściskało mu się serce i miał nadzieję, że w końcu treść listu się zmieni. Że czas się cofnie i nic z tego się nie wydarzy. Dobrze jednak wiedział, że to nie prawda.

Wiedział, że kiedy dzień dobiegnie końca, włoży list do szkatułki razem z obrączką i zamknie ją na kolejny rok. Kolejny rok udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku, kolejny rok prób zapomnienia. Kolejny rok marzeń o śmierci i kolejny rok braku odwagi by w końcu to zrobić.

Kiedyś się odważy i zrobi to. Będzie z Harrym już na zawsze. Nikt ich wtedy nie rozdzieli.


End file.
